The King of Fighters x Tekken: Prologue series
by Toskie
Summary: The next King of Fighters tournament has just been announced, it will be hosted by "R" with the help of Antonov. But this time, "R" invites fighters who have records in past The King of Iron Fist tournaments to partake alongside KOF's returning fighters and tournament regulars. Follow the back stories of a bunch of fighters as they get set for the upcoming KOF tournament.
1. Asuka, Lili, and Who? Pt1

**Disclaimer: All intellectual properties belong to both KOF and Tekken respectively. Other than that everything else is pure fiction as this is just a telling of what happens if Bandai Namco and SNK make a fighting game together.**

 **I'm new to making fanfictions so suggestions and critics are always welcome.**

 **I'll start from the Tekken side so for KOF fans, bear with me. Be there with you shortly.  
**

* * *

 **Prologue 1: Lili, Asuka, and Who? Part 1  
**

It's a sunny day in Osaka. Asuka had just finished cleaning up the dojo after concluding a training session half an hour ago. She didn't work herself too much as an instructor apart from a sparring session with juniors from her high school who requested her assistance for the upcoming inter-high Aikido competition (the Kazama-style is an Aikido-based fighting style as seen from the reversal techniques and Asuka's stance). Asuka herself was a former star in the scene, breaking into the nationals in her first year and winning it the next year before her life turned on her heels. The juniors that had requested her assistance even wanted her to become a coach next year as she's now an alumni. But she turned down the offer to focus on the dojo.

Dojo cleanup done, she turns her attention to her phone, texting to a friend. This friend of hers is expected to arrive at dojo (when I say dojo, it's actually a house too. It's the Kazama residence. Dojo downstairs, living space upstairs) about an hour later. She then gets herself cleaned up and change her clothes to a casual one. Then the phone rings with a new message popping up on the screen. It's from the same friend she had texted earlier. Then she decides to call her, partly because she's been pretty slow on replying messages from everyone.

"Hey, Asuka. I've just touched down. You're not picking me up?"

"No way. I don't drive and I only have a bike here. Go take a taxi. I'll be expecting you back here. Where's Sebastian?"

"He's on a leave, he needs a vacation. So no pickup for this mademoiselle? Alright alright. You're probably busy with the dojo right now too. See you soon."

"Yeah, see you."

Just like that, the conversation ended. Then Asuka sets about checking the room next to hers. It's a simplistic yet tidy room. A single bed, a desk, a closet, an air conditioner, and a makeup desk. Most importantly it's all cleaned up for the friend she's expecting.

To think that she's having someone other than his dad (who by the way is still in the hospital, yet to be released but he's getting there) live under the same roof as her is still something of a sick trick to a point. Emilie de Rochefort and her annoying antics reached a new level that Asuka thought shouldn't be possible. Losing a fight to someone equals moving in with the person who beat her? It's really a new level altogether. Asuka thinks perhaps she shouldn't look at it so much as a new level of annoying but instead thinks about it as a completely new experience. Her father gave the permission to allow Lili to stay in the house because no one else could.

One hour later, someone is knocking on the door on the side of the residence (place has two entrances obviously. One for the dojo alone, one for the house). Lili has arrived. Asuka opens the door, looking at a rather modestly-dressed Lili and four suitcases. Asuka knows that she's in for a lot of work. Fortunately she used up the one hour gap to rest a bit.

"Ah, Lili. Been expecting you. Come on in."

Lili gives Asuka a hug. She had missed her over the course of her sudden return to France in the past two weeks or so.

"I miss you too. Kind of."

"Kind of? Come on, you know you greatly miss me. Anyway, help me bring these in. I also have something interesting to talk about."

"First things first alright? Your room is all cleaned up and ready. How's the flight?"

"Well, it's the first time I've been going back and forth in a commercial airline, it's actually not bad at all. Maybe because it's an international flight that the service was what you'd call 'top-notch'. Food was great, too."

"I see. Now, these four cases. Where do I put them?"

"Just put them in my room, please. I'll unpack on my own."

"Oh, so you've decided to become independent?"

"Please, Asuka. I've always been independent. I just don't show it when it comes to simple chores and stuff."

Asuka then moves the cases one at a time upstairs, placing them in Lili's room. She wonders what's in the cases. Then again, it's probably just tons of clothes and cosmetics. Asuka returns downstairs to see Lili looking at a small garden that was restored after Lili visited the place for the first time.

"Want some tea?"

"Yeah, sure. By the way, I see why you like this garden so much." Lili replies as she's sitting down on the mat, resting her arms on the table. She's obviously tired after the long flight.

"Soothing, huh? When this place was dismantled, it made me uneasy at times. It's like having a part of me taken away. I spent more time studying here than in my own room. You can also say this contributes to my calm nature."

"Haha, please. It's not like you have the right to be mad at all times. The calmness is getting into me though."

Lili then takes a sip of the tea.

"What's this interesting thing you wanna talk about?" Asuka asked seriously.

Lili then reaches her purse and opens it, pulling out a letter with a wax seal labeled "R" on it.

"An invitation for something. The woman who gave it to me told me to open it only when I'm with a friend."

"Then please do. This looks fancy, I've never seen something like it."

"This is how they send letters back in the day. Glad to see it still holds up."

Lili then unseals the letter carefully to avoid breaking it. It says "You have been invited to participate in the upcoming The King of Fighters tournament. Please form a team of three. Should you be willing to participate, please come to Antonov-Bernstein Superdome with your team to perform registration next month. Bring this invitation when registering."

They both look at each other in awe, knowing this is something big.

"The King of Fighters tournament? Isn't that the widely broadcasted three-on-three fighting tournament that has been held a lot recently?" Asuka jumped, not knowing if she should be excited or surprised that someone sent Lili an invitation.

"It is. I was surprised too. To think they're still finding new contestants after so many of them became recurring participants over the years."

"So what? This is for the main tournament or a preliminary?"

"The main tournament, it's their way of saying 'you are in'."

"Interesting. However, it says form a team of three. There's only the two of us. So who's the third member?"

"You have any ideas?" Lili returned the question.

"Hmmmm I befriended some of our fellow combatants, mostly girls though, over the past two editions of The King of Iron Fist tournament. Let's start there. You have any suggestions, Lili?"

"I'll try contacting Leo. But in the meantime, I'd like to ask the woman that passed me this invitation. Elisabeth Blanctorche is her name."

"Don't know her. I'll contact a guy instead. Maybe Hwoarang wants to join us." Asuka answered as she reaches for her phone.

"He's pretty cute but I'll pass. Guy's got a complicated sitch with your cousin Jin. Not to mention he's still getting used to playing stereotypical pirate on a motorcycle. I'd try Lars but he's probably forming a team with Lee and Alisa."

"Oh so you're not the only one given the invitation?"

"Most likely not. This Elisabeth woman told me that they distributed the invitation to a lot of our fellow combatants. Must be desperate for extra money since The King of Fighters tournaments constantly gain interests all over the world, much more so than The King of Iron Fist tournaments ever going to be. So this should be interesting. Our meeting back then was brief too so this is a good reason to contact her. Why don't you contact Leo instead? I'll give you her (or his) number. Try that Jin fangirl Xiaoyu too while you're at it. And before you think about it, no Sebastian!"

"Seriously, who made you my boss? But I guess I have to repay you somehow for fixing my place."

And so both Lili and Asuka go about enquiring some people regarding the invitation they just got. Lili calls Elisabeth and Asuka tries to contact both Leo and Xiaoyu. They know they are in for something big. Question is, will they get a third member? What does Elisabeth have to say to Lili?

* * *

That concludes the very first prologue of this crossover series. I started with Lili and Asuka because I was intrigued with Asuka's Tekken 7 ending with Lili decided to move in with her and stuff.

If you guys have any suggestions regarding which Tekken characters should team up with who, feel free to let me know. Crossover teams? That's alright too. So please leave your suggestions.


	2. Asuka, Lili, and Who? Pt2

**Disclaimer: All intellectual properties belong to both KOF and Tekken respectively. Other than that everything else is pure fiction as this is just a telling of what happens if Bandai Namco and SNK make a fighting game together.**

 **I'm new to making fanfictions so suggestions and critics are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Prologue 2: Lili, Asuka, and Who? Part 2**

So many questions, much urgency as Lili contacts Elisabeth. To her surprise, Elisabeth actually picks up the call.

"Mademoiselle Rochefort. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"It's the letter you gave me. Now would be a good time to explain it to me, Mademoiselle Blanctorche."

"Ahahaha. Please just call me Betty. I assume you have opened the letter I gave you. What do you want to know about it?"

"Okay then, Betty. First of all, how do you know I'm a martial artist?"

"I watched you fight in the streets. To say that you're very apt at it using your own fighting style is an understatement. It's very graceful, yet very brash. Like a French version of Capoeira."

"Oh and here I am assuming you never get out of your palace at all. You've been eyeballing me huh? So why you gave me the letter, or the invitation, should I say?"

"Simple. I'm joining another team. Rather than throwing away my own invitation, I gave it to you, who I know is a very capable fighter. Besides, you don't really have anything to do after the previous tournament you participated got cancelled along the way in favor of a petty old family feud, do you?"

"You're right, now that I think about it. But my goal wasn't to win that tournament. I had my own business."

"Don't we all, Mademoiselle Rochefort? You're not the first person participating in a tournament with a personal agenda and you definitely won't be the last."

"Do you know who else got the invitation besides me?"

"I'm afraid I can't say anything regarding that to you as I don't know too much about your fellow combatants. I'm not the host of the tournament, after all. But I will say this; they sent the invitation to some of the most powerful and most influential fighters among you. I'll leave it to you to figure out who most likely received the invitation."

"They? Who are 'they'?"

"The tournament organizers, of course. What? You think the tournament you're about to participate in is as inadequately managed and as inadequately set up like the ones you took part in?"

"I don't know how to respond to that, other than knowing that this is legit somehow. I've been hearing stories about supernatural stuff popping near the conclusion of EVERY tournament though."

"Unfortunately those stories are true. But we were always able to eradicate those supernatural forces. You can say it's part of the tournament itself. Have you assembled a team yet, Mademoiselle Rochefort?"

"Just call me Lili. I don't really like having honorifics, despite my upbringing and background. Right now we're looking for a third member. Got any suggestions?"

"That is something for you to figure out. It's not difficult to find one combatant that suit the cause, is it, Lili?"

"We're currently doing just that while this conversation is happening anyway. I'll see you at the tournament."

Lili hangs up the phone. Much to Elisabeth's surprise.

"Well, it appears that she takes interest in participating." Says Elizabeth while someone is approaching her.

At the same time, Asuka calls Xiaoyu first. After a few missed calls, Xiaoyu finally picks up.

"Hello? New phone who dis?"

"Don't you play with me like that, Xiaoyu!"

"Alright alright. It's been a while since you resurface after all."

"You're the one who had been missing. Still on a holy mission to conquer Jin's heart I see."

"H-hey, it's nothing like that. I just want to save him. Now what do you want to talk about?" Says Xiaoyu while blushing.

"I've been invited to a fighting tournament. Thing is, I can only participate in a team of three. As we speak, I've formed a team with Lili and we're looking for a third member."

"Oh, that The King of Fighters tournament thing? Sorry, Asuka, I'm already in a team, and we're fully booked on board."

"Whoa, that's fast. Who are you teaming up with?"

"Hwoarang and...Jin." Says Xiaoyu while blushing again.

"Oh so your holy mission is actually getting somewhere. Okay then. I'm not even mad."

"No! It's not a mission. It's just pure love for someone."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I guess I'll see you at the tournament, Xiaoyu."

"Wait! Before you hang up, I can hook you up with some guys who might want in. Miharu, Claudio, or even Forest (Law, Marshall's son)."

"Thank you, but no thank you. Some guys and girls are already in the queue."

"Alright then. Guess I'm off. Later, Asuka."

Lili approaches Asuka after spotting that blatant lie.

"You don't really know what you just said, do you?"

"I just don't want to show my weak side, that's all. Although Xiaoyu gave me some names as suggestions."

"Who?"

"Miharu, Claudio, and Forest."

"Miharu? Bootlegs don't have a place in my team. Claudio? Nope, his bunch are in an eternal war against my sister's kind and I don't want to spill my beans to him. Guy gets a bit too passionate lately since Eliza appeared. Forest? He's alright. But just place him in the queue. We still have Leo to contact."

"Alright. Leo it is."

Asuka dials the number Lili just gave and immediately the call is picked up. Then Asuka put the call on loudspeaker.

"Leo Kliesen. Who is this?"

"Leo, it's Lili. Where are you right now?"

"Oh, good afternoon, Lili. I'm in Kyoto. You?"

"Oh great, you're close! Asuka here." Says Asuka who immediately jumped in.

"Asuka...and Lili? Didn't think your relationship would escalate so quickly."

"No, we're not dating. Lili is simply here to keep me busy, and to somehow teach her some Kazama-style too."

Lili smiles proudly hearing what Asuka just said.

"Anyway. Have you heard of The King of Fighters tournament?" Asuka continued.

"Yes, I have. I sometimes watch it on TV. Why?"

"Lili here has been given an invitation to take part in it and she, or should I say we, would like to team up with you. Are you available at the moment?"

"Wait, Lili got the invitation? For real?" Says a surprised Leo.

"Yeah. But I'm not the only one receiving it. Others have started to team up too." Lili replied.

"Geez no one told me about this. Alright then. Fighters fight. Where should we meet?"

"Just come to Osaka, to my place. More specifically the Kazama-style traditional martial arts dojo."

"You own a dojo, Asuka?"

"Dojo below my house, yeah."

"Alright then. Fortunately I've been traveling light. I'll be on my way right now."

"Thanks, Leo. We'll explain more once you're here."

Leo has become the third member of the team. With that, one team is complete. Everything has cleared up for Lili after a good talk with Elisabeth on the phone. Both Elisabeth and Lili are looking forward to the tournament, knowing that they might face each other. Meanwhile for Asuka, the tournament means so much more than just fighting new people. Fighting in a 150.000 capacity stadium plus live media coverage from around the world alone already serves a lingering prospect of earning enough money to pay for the rest of her dad's medication (so far she used up almost all of the dojo income for it) plus some more for her to enjoy.

Who else could have possibly received the invitation? The strongest? The most influential?

* * *

That's about it for this chapter. One team is set: Asuka, Leo, and Lili. Which Tekken characters should team up next? I'm thinking about doing one for KOF characters next since this one is pretty much wrapped up and I planned on alternating sides.

As usual, critics and suggestions are welcome. Spread the word to your friends about this crossover, too. That alone would be a huge help for this series.


	3. Elisabeth's Team Pt1

**First of all I'd like to apologise for not writing new chapters as I was away attending some events and didn't even touch my computer at all. Ideas keep popping up in my head though, so I'll try my best to write the stories. You probably noticed the edited title. That's because I've decided to separate the prologues (KOF XIII had prologues of each teams in the form of short stories) and the main tournament story.**

 **Disclaimer: All intellectual properties belong to both KOF and Tekken respectively. Other than that everything else is pure fiction as this is just a telling of what happens if Bandai Namco and SNK make a fighting game together.**

 **I'm new to making fanfictions so suggestions and critics are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Elisabeth's Team Part 1**

Elisabeth had been subconsciously fighting in an emotional limbo due to her grief of losing Ash and the fact that she is a publicly known noblewoman of a noble French family. It never occurred to her before that she'd lose Ash in such a way that he ceased to exist at all. Gone. No bodies, no records, no traces whatsoever in the timeline but a headband. In other cases, when someone passes away the relatives would be able to pay respects by visiting the grave and put flowers on top of it in a memorial service, but this was different. Ash just disappeared, with Elisabeth crying for him to return. In the end it's all for a good cause since it brought Those from the Past's existence to a void, much like himself. It was the only way.

It was believed to be impossible to just spawn someone, or even something, that never existed at all just out of nowhere the same way a lot of fictional characters and stories are made. Even those fictional stories came from ideas that were converted into plots. They don't just appear completely out of nowhere.

But then it actually happened. Souls from the fallen ones race to form one single body where those souls would rest. It's a legion of souls that took a human form which would be known as Verse, as Heidern named it referring to the sound it made. When Verse was defeated, those souls break free and were scattered all over the world. Elizabeth was made aware of this, and hired Kukri to see out the possibility of Verse containing Ash's soul of all souls amassed inside it.

Verse itself was believed to be a byproduct of Ash's fate in order to erase Those from the Past from existence, dragging them into the limbo with him. Souls from many ages formed one singular body, and became a formidable force that crashed into the previous tournament's finals. Its manifestations brought about time anomalies which compelled Nakoruru, Mui Mui and Love Heart to travel through spacetime to investigate it. The team who just about defeated it were named the winners of the tournament. Souls broke free, and were eventually scattered around the world with no clear pattern. The fighters were able to locate and identify some of the souls that were scattered upon Verse's demise. It's believed that there might be more entities like Verse emerging, all from the eternal negative energy that thrives from the darkness of people's wishes. If the countless Verses were to combine into one, the world will fall into turmoil.

Orochi, of all things, was also trapped inside it. When its soul touched down in Hungary, Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru were quick to put it back to sleep—or in other words, reseal it—to anticipate the chance of it completely awakening and once again becoming the mother nature's force it was had it not quickly dealt with.

Elisabeth's decision to delegate the investigation to Kukri paid off. Ash's soul was one of many fallen ones' souls that broke free in the aftermath. Kukri was able to locate it, and Elisabeth was informed in a heartbeat. Even though she was as stoic as usual, she couldn't hold her elation back. The impossible actually happened. Ash is back, and Elisabeth is determined not to let him go again. She had to wait for the soul to fully materialize a body, but that was worth the wait. She was surprised when she could actually touch him and feel the weight underneath the skin that she touched. His voice is that of a sinister, but that's the way everyone, especially Elisabeth, remember it. Elisabeth broke into tears and embraced Ash tightly still in disbelief that it's actually the Ash Crimson that she had missed dearly. Others, such as Kyo, Iori, Chizuru, and maybe other fighters that he might have screwed over in one way or another might not be happy about it but Elisabeth doesn't care. All that she had asked for has been gifted to her.

By then Elisabeth realised that her subconscious struggle was at its end. All those uncertainties and uneasiness over missing Ash had been lifted. The man who she fondly thinks as her younger brother has returned to life, and is now living with her, just like how it was since their childhood days.

Elisabeth was thinking of all the frustrating moments she had been through after Ash's supposed disappearance. Destroying her own room; trying to burn every remaining thing left that reminds her of Ash; repeatedly lashing out at her butler, Jacques; not to mention all the sleepless nights she had (she can function normally without three days of sleep but she once didn't sleep for a whole week due to the frustration). She gradually opened herself despite unable to do it just like before. As she was making progress with herself she heard about Verse, and how it emerged. She was hopeful of finding Ash inside it, but was nowhere fit enough to join the tournament therefore she hired Kukri in her place. She remembered how difficult it was to deal with Kukri's sailor mouth at first. But deep down she knew he respected her, and was willing take the job. By the time the job was done Kukri became more polite towards her, and said that Elisabeth can contact him if she has a job for him.

Elisabeth is considering calling Kukri to join her team when Ash suddenly shows up from behind. "I know you're not affected in any way after staying up for two nights straight, but there's no reason for you keep losing your sleep, Betty."

Elisabeth was a little surprised that Ash hasn't slept yet. "You're not asleep yet, Ash?"

Ash answers, showing signs of concern. "I've been watching a lot of last tournament's fights at the net. The competition is as interesting as ever especially with so many people which I may or may not remember participating."

"I see. I suppose it doesn't hurt to check it out a little to make sure we know what we're dealing with. Ash, are you sure you want to take part in the next tournament?"

"Of course, Betty. Relax, I won't go about stealing powers anymore. I prefer myself as it is. I want to join the tournament alongside you. After all we've never teamed up before, so this should be the perfect bonding moment for us." Ash answered with a serious face.

Elisabeth nodded, smiling a little. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Ash notices Elisabeth looking at two invitation letters on the tea table. Both Elisabeth and Ash got one each. The organizers had assumed they will go separate ways into the tournament.

"So how about the invitation? Surely we can't bring two into registration as it'll confuse the officials."

"I'm planning on giving one to an acquaintance. Well, not exactly an acquaintance, just someone I think would be interested in participating."

"Good for you to eventually open up to life a little during my disappearance, Betty."

Elisabeth chuckled. "I had to, somehow. I realised I shouldn't keep shutting myself from the world. Anyway, do you mind if I give your letter to this person in mind?"

Ash shrugs, but then answers. "Go ahead. I'm okay with that. The letter doesn't have a name of the recipient written on it anyway."

"Okay then, I'll personally give the letter to her. She's the daughter of a former oil tycoon. Her father's company was one of the many companies that went bust during a private family feud that somehow got escalated into a war."

"That is outrageous in its own right. Are you sure you want to give it to her?"

"I'm very certain, Ash. She's a bit like me, you know. A noblewoman who had her precious stuff taken away from her, and has the ability to engage in combat. Difference is, she sometimes can act very brash, not too noblewoman-like."

Ash cynically replies. "Sounds like someone I'd have a beef with easily."

Then Ash watches the clock. It's just past 2:00 at the dawn.

"You should really get some sleep, Betty. A narcoleptic you isn't very noblewoman-like, you know."

"It isn't, yes."

Elisabeth got up from her chair, looking at the letters as she walks to her room.

"Good night, Ash."

Ash yawns as he opens the door for Elisabeth. "Nite nite, Betty."

* * *

So people have been speculating that Elisabeth and Ash might team up with Kukri should KOF XV happens, hopefully in the near future. Who else do you think would be suitable for both of them? Duo Lon? Shen Woo maybe? Both had history of partaking the tournament with both Elisabeth and Ash. Then there's Benimaru too who was Elisabeth's team mate in KOF XI. So many options.

As usual, critics and suggestions are welcome. Spread the word to your friends about this crossover, too. That alone would be a huge help for this series.


	4. Elisabeth's Team Pt2

**Disclaimer: All intellectual properties belong to both KOF and Tekken respectively. Other than that everything else is pure fiction as this is just a telling of what happens if Bandai Namco and SNK make a fighting game together.**

 **I'm new to making fanfictions so suggestions and critics are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Elisabeth's Team Part 2**

The next morning, an early-rising Elisabeth dons her horse riding gear and then heads out to the ranch. After having breakfast along the way, Elisabeth checks out one of her favorite horses in the stable. She has a number of horses that she has taken care of throughout the years. American Quarters, Thoroughbreds, Standardbreds, Holsteiners, Arabian horses, you name it, she has at least one of them in the stable. But she has one particular favorite, a Percheron that she rode to four gold medals in the World Equestrian Games, and two more in the Summer Olympics. Elisabeth gets on said horse and begins performing a number of Equestrian disciplines on it. For starters, she performs a dressing routine and when she feels ready enough she goes out to the jumping course and begins a show jumping routine. This to her is the kind of excercise that she mostly do. She does practice her martial arts sometimes but she prefers horseback riding because she's simply very good at it.

Meanwhile, Ash is still sleeping. He's never really a morning person after all but he doesn't really care. Ash wakes up about an hour later. As he goes out to the garden to go have a cup of tea, he comes across a very hastily moving Jacques. Ash decides to talk to him. "Morning, Jacques. What's with the rush? Trying to find Betty?"

A hasty Jacques answers, "Morning, Monsieur Crimson. I do apologize for the rush beforehand. I'm trying to find Mademoiselle Blanctorche. Have you seen her?"

Ash yawns, "I just woke up, so I have no idea. Although I think looking for her at the ranch would be a good start. She must be out there right now. It's a good day for some outdoor activities after all. Why are you requesting her imminent presence?"

Jacques gathers his breath, "She has a visitor. He says he was expected to see her about right now. He urged me to hurry, too. He doesn't seem like the type that hangs around too much. He didn't even want to show me his face."

Ash smiles wryly, "Hmmm I think I know just the person Betty's expecting. Let me go and greet him ahead. You go find her, try the ranch as I said earlier. Oh and also bring our visitor some tea. Where is he right now?"

Jacques answers, "When I left him he was sitting in the main hall. But who knows where he is right now."

Ash goes to the garden to grab his tea, then comes back to Jacques, "Let me go and entertain him for a little bit." Ash then pats Jacques in the back as he walks away.

Jacques turns back, showing concern, "Oui, Monsieur. Although I'm not sure you 'entertaining' him is a good idea."

Ash waves his hand, "It'll be fine. Everyone appreciates my company every now and then. Now go."

Jacques bows, then continues to walk away.

Ash walks to the main hall with a mouth full of sweets while carrying his cup of tea. He flashes back to his first meeting with Kukri, which was brief. He didn't talk with him much, as he was too busy doing his nails to care too much. All he heard was Elisabeth and Kukri discussing about the possibilty of other fighters being revived. He stopped doing his nails for a second, then got back at it. He thought about going out on his own again to find the supposedly resurrected fighters but realised he didn't want that anymore. He already made Elisabeth really upset once, so going out for his personal benefits was out of the question. Who knows, he might get erased from existence again if he did. He self-admitted that the talk he heard was interesting, nevertheless.

The main hall was empty when Ash arrived. Not exactly empty, there are all the lavish furnitures, but no Kukri in sight. As Ash sits down for a couple of minutes, he comes to a conclusion that it would be too bothersome to keep looking for him so he returns to the garden. He immediately spots someone in particularly dark clothing looking around the moment he steps out to the garden. He immediately identifies the person as Kukri, so he puts down his tea on the table and approaches him. "Oh, the hooded man. What brings you here?"

Kukri answers, "...you. I don't have time to meddle with you."

Ash smiles, "Ohh so shady. You don't even answer my question, too. Shady and impolite, then. I also live here and you're the guest. So I ask again, what brings you here?"

Kukri turns towards Ash, "That is none of your business, freckles."

Ash replies, unsatisfied with the response, "Let me guess. You're the one Betty hired last time, huh? Looking for her, I assume? Well too bad I don't even know where she is. Even with your particularly shady outfit, I can't be sure if it's actually you. You don't even show your face at all. I know your whole attire screams some sort of underground organization but right now you could be anyone. You could be that edgelord Yagami."

Kukri replies, "Let me tell you one thing, asshole. You wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for her hiring me. That should be enough information. Now out of my face!"

Ash answers, "Ahahahaha. You sound like the type that has pissed off a lot of people already. Let me tell you one thing, too. I came before you, except without the need for cussing. What's the hurry, anyway?"

Kukri holds his head, "Man, I didn't think you're the same as all the sick fucks I faced in the tournament. She talked particularly highly of you, you know?"

Ash chuckles, "Well, that's the beauty of KOF. You immerse yourself with all those people. You fight them, win or lose. They come in all sizes and shapes. You don't look like the type that mess with people just like that, though. So no need to worry about everyone coming for your head in the near future."

Kukri sarcastically replies, "Don't worry. I don't have goals as highly as you did last time round."

Ash was about to reply when Elisabeth suddenly shows up. "Oh, Kukri. Nice of you to show up in time. Come, I just finished my morning routine. I thought you two were going to start a fight."

Then Ash replies, "I was just keeping him company, Betty. Whether it ended up in a fight or not depended on how he sees my company. Anyway, what is it that you want with him?"

Elisabeth answers, "I'll tell you more about it. For now, come inside, you two."

Ash then walks inside with Kukri following him. Elisabeth signals them to come in to a small hall where she usually reads and takes care of paperwork. Kukri and Elisabeth both sit down while Ash leans against a book shelf, arms crossed. Elisabeth then opens the conversation. "I guess you two got acquainted for some time back there. I apologize if he got into your nerves, Kukri. It's a tendency for him to just do that to people."

Kukri replies, knowing that Ash meant good but just didn't deliver it well, "It's okay. At least he doesn't have a malicious aura around him, unlike a certain guy we both faced. People can be playful with words."

Ash adds, "Well, we were both waiting for you. So that was the best way to kill some time together."

Elisabeth smirks, "Thanks for keeping him company, Ash." Then she turns to Kukri, "Jacques said you seem like you're in a hurry. So I'll cut to the topic. I have a new job for you. That is to become my team mate in the upcoming KOF tournament."

Kukri is confused, "Pardon?"

Elisabeth reinstates, "You heard it right. Team up with me for the next tournament. That's your new job. Are you free around the time of the tournament?"

Kukri answers, "I can make myself available for that time. But why do you want me to join you?"

Elisabeth elaborates, "I have placed interests in finding out who else of the fallen ones have been resurrected, and this time I can declare myself fit enough to join the tournament to conduct an investigation. Since doing that on my own would be a meticulous task, I summoned you. I hope you would gladly take this job. Besides, I've heard rumors about more entities like Verse emerging. So there's that. This is KOF after all, supernatural beings are always bound to interrupt at some point."

Ash jumps in before Kukri can reply, "Ha ha. More mystery, huh? KOF always attracts more of them throughout the years. Oh, don't worry, I have no intentions of going off on my own again."

Kukri then questions what Elisabeth just said, "I appreciate you summoning me. But that, with all due respect, is a lot of work. I didn't think you care so much about the rest of that case now that you have Ash. No offense."

Elisabeth appreciates Kukri's concern, "I talked to a lot of the fighters between now and then. They wanted me to join in on the investigation, especially Heidern. He wanted all the help that he can get."

Ash jumps in again, "Oh, Heidern? The one-eyed commander? That reminds me of Leona, too. Man, good times."

Elisabeth continues, talking to Kukri, "I also noticed that you seem to have an interest on Shun-Ei, a fellow combatant. He does have some interesting abilities, akin to that of Verse's. Judging by the looks of it, the current line of events have only piqued your interest on him. Your old team have been disbanded so I assume you're looking for a team to get into in order to look into him, no?"

Kukri holds his chin, "You're correct. But I'll appreciate it if you stay out of my way on that one."

Elisabeth knows she was stepping into a private territory, but she understands Kukri's demand, "Fine by me. We can achieve both our goals at the same time. Would you like to join my team, then?"

Kukri stretches his right hand, wanting to shake hands, "Yeah, sure. As long as you stay out of my way on Shun-Ei. By the way, who's the third member?"

Elisabeth turns her head towards Ash. Kukri smirks under his hood, "Interesting. This guy seems like he has something up his sleeves. Should I try to stop him if he tries anything?"

Elisabeth shows a little concern, "Hopefully not, but it's our job to babysit him."

Ash gets up from leaning at the book shelf, still crossing his arms, "Please, Betty. I'm not going to try anything. It's purely a bonding moment, remember?"

Elisabeth shakes hands with Kukri, making their cooperation official. Then Elisabeth wants to know a bit more about Kukri, "Tell us, Kukri, how do you fight? Do you have a particular style of fighting?"

Kukri answers, "It's just a style that I developed, mainly focusing on the uses of sand. Before you ask, yeah, I emit sand on my own." Kukri then demonstrates his ability by teleporting a few feet away, leaving traces of a life size sand figure that dissipates into the ground and back to its user. "I also can cause damage with it.", Kukri added.

Elisabeth is impressed with Kukri's ability. Ash is also impressed, thinking to himself that he might challenge Kukri to a fight someday just for the sake of it.

The rest of the talk went well, with both Ash and Elisabeth showing a bit of their abilities to Kukri as well. Elisabeth created beams of light and Ash threw fire projectiles at Kukri just to test him as part of the showcase. Not so long after that, Kukri left the place. Elisabeth told him to meet at the tournament location on the registration day as he leaves, which he complied.

* * *

That concludes this one. I hope I've fleshed out Ash's character well enough. All I remember is that he has a tendency to piss people off and that he always has his own plans. Man it's been a long time since I played the Ash saga games (KOF 2003, XI, and XIII, although I didn't play 2003 and I pretend XII didn't exist) so I really don't remember much about him.

So next one, back to the Tekken side. So you've probably learned that Jin, Hwoarang, and Xiaoyu have teamed up in Chapter 2. I might expand on that. There's also a team of Lee, Alisa, and Lars, too. I only assumed they team up in the name of Violet Systems, seeing that the three of them are working together in Tekken 7. Another one that popped into my mind, the team of Paul, Law, and Steve. Kind of obvious really, for anyone that played Tekken 6, you know what i'm talking about. I took the idea of Asuka, Lili, and Leo teaming up from the non-canon Tekken Comic that I read some time ago where they end up working together. It's set before Tekken 6. Of the three teams I mentioned outside of Asuka+Lili+Leo, which one should I begin with, I wonder...

As usual, critics and suggestions are welcome. Spread the word to your friends about this crossover, too. That alone would be a huge help for this series.


	5. The Top Dragon Hook Team

**Disclaimer: All intellectual properties belong to both KOF and Tekken respectively. Other than that everything else is pure fiction as this is just a telling of what happens if Bandai Namco and SNK make a fighting game together.**

 **I'm new to making fanfictions so suggestions and critics are always welcome.**

 **I'll start from the Tekken side so for KOF fans, bear with me. Be there with you shortly.**

 **I also would like to apologize for the long hiatus. I've been busy with college projects in the last term. But it's easing up now, I hope I can put out more chapters without too long of a break from now on.**

 **I've also made changes to the story structure. Instead of two parts per team, I've decided on compacting the upcoming ones into one part only. This doesn't mean the back stories won't be as fleshed out as the two-part ones.**

* * *

 **The Top Dragon Hook Team**

It's scary to see what failure can do to the best of men. Just ask Marshall Law. He was at one point, a successful businessman. His dojo was going so well, as was his restaurant, Marshall China. Then life hit him, and hit hard it did. His businesses went bust in what was actually a healthy competition against a rival franchise. He tried to redeem himself by participating in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, but came up short. As a result he couldn't even afford a trip back to his home country and had to scrape the bottom of the barrel as a dishwasher in Japan.

Life got even worse for him after his son was hospitalized following a motorcycle accident. He saw an opportunity to redeem himself once more in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 but was forced to withdraw from the tournament after he was discovered to had been working without a work permit in Japan and got deported. Well, at least he finally came home after some time in the slums.

On the other hand, the drifter life fit well with one Paul Phoenix. All he cared about was proving himself to be the strongest out there. He took up anything that could make money out of fighting, mostly on the streets. He ocassionally worked as a bouncer but the bouncer life was never that interesting for him.

His fighting record was spotless. Winning wherever he went. He was only held to a draw once against Kazuya Mishima. Then at one time a fighting tournament called The King of Iron Fist tournament was announced and Paul just couldn't resist the temptation. Aside from fighting new people and the classic money-making motivation, he wanted to settle the score against Kazuya. Unfortunately he failed and got himself a bear of a rival – or an actual bear for a rival, named Kuma. Two years later he entered the second edition of the same tournament. Fate met him with Kuma again, and fate won him the fight. Unfortunately fate couldn't get him past traffic jam quickly enough for his match against Kazuya and was forced to forfeit the match after failing to show up in time.

Paul waited a long time to be able to prove himself on the big stage again until The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 was announced. He's aged, but he's never been fitter. It was justified after having the best run in his fighting career. Advancing all the way to the finals, only to get robbed at the very last second when he thought Ogre was defeated but instead transformed to its true form. Paul wasn't aware of this and Jin Kazama jumped on him by defeating Ogre in its true form, winning the tournament.

The near-miss at The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 was the closest he'll ever going to get to the self-proclaimed title he's always wanted. He entered the next edition but fate was not on his side as an old adversary, Kuma, finally defeated him. Paul was humbled by this defeat and got back into training until The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 was announced. Paul entered in an invigorated state. He started the tournament really well, defeating Kuma again in the process. But all the loads in fighting had taken the toll on his body, and he withdrew from the tournament.

That wasn't the last of Paul, though. Aware that he could no longer succeed on his own, he teamed up with Law and another friend, Steve Fox for The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. The tournament, which was held in the midst of war that Jin Kazama had caused, went well for the trio. They couldn't claim the top prize but it was Paul's best performance in a long time. He couldn't thank his two partners enough.

The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 basically became Law's lifeline. After all the downs he's had he was finally able to provide for the family again. The tournament prize money was enough to pay off the rest of his son's medical bills and reopen his businesses. They operated on a much smaller scale, but that wasn't a problem as Law's reputation was simply too hard to resist. His old customers returned, and his first generation of students who had found success elsewhere have returned to assist him in the dojo, and they brought in new disciples, all eager to learn under the Jeet Kune Do legend Marshall Law.

Meanwhile Paul Phoenix is no longer in the drifter life anymore. He's aware that he's getting too old for it and decides to stay out of trouble. He now lives in a standard apartment and ocassionally drops by his old dojo to become a part-time instructor. He's also started a small bike shop that stemmed on his old biker self as part of his past drifter life.

One day Law called Paul up, saying that he has a business expansion idea. Law became aware that the popularity of mixed martial arts is on the rise, and decided to delve into the business by opening a dedicated mixed martial arts dojo, called the Top Dragon Hook Camp. Paul was all over this idea, and volunteered to be an instructor straight away. Paul's style benefits in mixed martial arts as he's equally as good at striking, albeit not very fast, and at grappling. Paul usually leaves striking drills to either Law or Steve who sometimes drop by and teach a thing or two, while learning to kick without hurting himself. Steve sometimes also brought in Hwoarang who either works on his punching or assisting in kicking drills.

As the trio of Law, Paul, and Steve are now firmly on their feet as people, they set sights on their old mission to claim the highest success together as a team. Not only will they make money and fight new people, but they can also promote their mixed martial arts dojo along the way. With their formidable reputation, they are ready to participate in any big tournament that comes in their way.

And then a mysterious letter came through the dojo's mail box...

That morning, Law was sitting in his office, talking to a friend of his who works at a sports equipment store. They're discussing the possibility of a price cut for multi-buy purchases of various equipment Law is about to make. Law has been managing the dojo on a tight budget, not because he didn't want to invest enough money into it, but it's simply because the bills are quite expensive to sustain the operation of the dojo. Paul who just came went to Law's office to talk about something. Not wanting to keep his friend waiting, Law quickly ended his phone conversation as Paul stands in front of Law's desk, holding an envelope. "Hey Marshall, guess what I just found in the mail box."

Law points to his desk, signaling Paul to put the letter down, "Morning Paul, I thought I told you to not dig into the mailbox."

Paul replies, "I'm just doing the mail work for you, man. Besides, that's not the electricity bill. Look at it. The power company isn't that fancy to the point where they start giving wax-sealed letters."

Law asks, "Then what is it? Looks suspicious."

Paul picks up the letter then opens the seal, "You have been invited to participate in the upcoming The King of Fighters tournament. Please form a team of three. Should you be willing to participate, please come to Antonov-Bernstein Superdome with your team to perform registration next month. Bring this invitation when registering."

Law comments, surprised by what's in the letter, "Wait, did it say The King of Fighters?"

Paul quickly follows, "Yeah I know what this is. It's that 3-on-3 fighting tournament that's been on a hype train since its latest edition not too long ago."

Law snatches the letter from Paul's hand, "3-on-3? Like they fight three versus three at once?"

Paul explains, "Not quite. It's three versus three. But the fights work like Fight Club rule number four. Except during the fight the winner stays in the arena until they lose or until they win the fight overall."

Law replies, still confused "I still don't quite catch that."

Paul further elaborates, "Okay, so picture it as a three versus three elimination match. First up, two guys to a fight. The winner stays, the loser is eliminated and their teammate steps up. A team is declared the winner if they can defeat all three of the other team's member. There have been instances where a fighter wiped out all three of their opponents without losing at all, and there have been some pretty impressive comebacks too."

Law begins to understand how it works, then replies, "Ohh, that actually sounds quite good. So the order selection might come as a deciding factor in the fights outside of what the fighters can do." Law then asks, "So what's this letter have to do with that tournament?"

Paul answers, "By the looks of it, it means we have been given an obligation to participate in the tournament. Pretty glad to see a formal invitation like this handed out for once, although it didn't say who it's intended to." Paul quickly adds, "I know what you're thinking, Marshall. Problem is we need a third member."

Law quickly comes up with an idea, "Forest has been wanting to join another tournament ever since we participated as a team in The King of Iron Fist Tag Tournament 2."

Conveniently, Forest was contacting his father as they speak, Law wasted no time in picking up the call. "Perfect timing, son. I was just going to call you. Listen, I've got something you might be-"

Forest cuts his father's line, "Dad, I'm joining another team for The King of Fighters tournament."

Law is surprised, "What? Why did you decide to just run off like that? Does your mom know about this?"

Forest replies, "Yeah, it's the first thing I told Mom in the morning. Mom's fine with it. Although she did say I should talk to you too about this, Dad."

Law is curious, but he knows it's not the first time Forest is going through the rebellious phase, "So who asked you to join their team? And why did you accept it?"

Forest explains, "It's a guy named Bob. I met him back at the tag tournament. He's overall an OK guy, and it's quite a rarity to see someone so obese move so fast and can stretch his limbs like we do. Oh, and he's already got Julia Chang in the team, that's another big draw for me. As for why, well, partly because I'm interested in seeing more of Bob's fighting style."

Paul jumps into the conversation, "Oh, that fatass Bob Richards? And he's got Julia on board? Wait, Marshall, that's actually pretty impressive for a fatass. Forest, don't tell me you want to know how to game from that guy."

Forest chuckles, "No, Uncle Paul, I can manage that on my own. Look, I'm 27, and I don't want to spend the rest of my 20s bunked under the same roof with my parents. No disrespect to Mom and you, Dad. I just want to get out of the house for once. I'm not saying it sucks to live with you, but it would be nice for me to go out there on my own. I promise I won't end up in the slums like you did, Dad."

Paul seems to like Forest's explanation, "Ha! Good for you, Forest. You've been Daddy's Boy far too long." He then turns his attention to Law, "Come on, Marshall, it's been too long overdue for your son to go out there. He's a good kid, he'll hold onto that promise. We both lived quite the youth together, it'd be great for him to experience the same, minus the drifter life."

Law ponders about it, then decides to let Forest go, "Fine. But please, get yourself back in one piece. I'm gonna get lonely in the house and in the dojo if you don't come back."

Forest shrugs, "Okay, okay, Dad. Don't gush. I promise."

Law asks one more thing before he hangs up, "When are you gonna meet Bob?"

Forest replies, "Bob's gonna pick me up at the station tomorrow. I'm packing my bags right now. Please say you're going to the tournament, Dad."

Law replies, "I am, although I'm bummed about not going with you. But here's to hoping we'll meet at the tournament. I'll have a big test for you by then."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Give my regards to Uncle Steve when you see him. Love you, Dad." Forest said, then hung up the phone.

Law did not believe what he just heard. But after that he decided that he'd look forward to meeting his son in the tournament. Law wasn't going to dwell at it for long, though. He quickly thought of another option, and decided to call Steve.

"Hey Steve. I'll cut to the chase. I need another team member for The King of Fighters tournament but Forest has ran off to another team. Care to join us?" Said Law, showing a slight sign of urgency.

Steve quickly replies, "I was just going to call you about it. Although I didn't know Forest is going to another team. Good for him, though."

Law replies, "Yeah, I got that a lot from Paul just now. So what do you say?"

Steve answers, "I'm in. I was worried that I might not be able to find a team. I mean, Hwoarang walks off to suck Jin's dick, so that left me alone in the wind."

Law then asks, "So how fast can you get to the dojo? But first of all, where are you right now?"

"Registration is next month, right? Relax, we have some time. Not that we don't need to make preparations though. I'll get there by at least the end of next week, then we can start training." Steve replied.

Law acknowledges, "The earlier the better, though. But suit yourself. As long as you actually show up next week. If you don't, someone else will fill in, and just about anyone apart from the bad guys, and Kuma, won't pass the chance to team up with me and Paul."

"Some smugness about you, huh?. That's pretty rare. Fuck them, mate. I'll be there next week. You have my word." Steve smiled as he replied.

"Alright, see you next week." Law replied and ended the conversation.

Law was still in awe that his son decided to not participate alongside his father. Although Law started to think of the positives to that decision, and believed his son has something good in his heart that he wants to show to the world. As for Paul, he's very happy that the old ensemble from The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 are back together. Paul was fired up, and his old spirit of wanting to be the strongest is getting back into him, which he doesn't show quite often lately but it's still there, waiting for the perfect moment to spur Paul and strengthen his resolve. Steve was relieved that he actually found a team to go to the upcoming tournament with. And he also has a designated target in mind for that tournament (hint: also a boxer).

The tournament is getting closer, and the teams begin to assemble.

* * *

 **Alright, that concludes this team's back story. Law, Paul, and Steve together is pretty obvious for those who played Tekken 6. This one was, to say the least, pretty easy to construct.**

 **Now, making teams out of Tekken characters is actually pretty difficult. I have to take into account the relations each characters have with each other. Some characters basically will get along with everyone except the Mishimas, and some characters basically don't get along with everyone. So the easiest of teams to make will consist of characters who have/had been allied across the games and other media.**

 **I want to say thank you to The Legend Defense and xBlackxWolfiex for the reviews and suggestions. More reviews, comments, and all the pizzazz are always welcome.**


	6. The Kings of Orochi

**Disclaimer: All intellectual properties belong to both KOF and Tekken respectively. Other than that everything else is pure fiction as this is just a telling of what happens if Bandai Namco and SNK make a fighting game together.**

 **I would like to apologize for the long hiatus. I haven't been able to update as frequently as I'd like due to collegiate demands taking most of my time even on weekends.**

 **Here's another chapter to this collection of back stories, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **The Kings of Orochi**

Vice and Mature are standing on what's believed to be the site where Orochi's body had ended up. The site was empty though, aside from a crater. But they're able to feel a slight presence of their master (because after all Orochi is technically immortal). They knew Orochi was there, and they didn't deny the fact that the heirs of the Sacred Treasures had gotten there and resealed it first. By the end of the 14th tournament, they didn't try to stop Iori Yagami from doing whatever he wanted to do, and they know full well that something interesting was about to happen. They didn't worry too much about Orochi being resealed again because they can simply bring it back into existence by harnessing the all the energy from the atmosphere created in a fighting tournament.

They're also aware that other parties looking to harness Orochi's power to themselves will be around trying to beat them to it. Plus, they know that fallen combatants have been resurrected after Verse's demise. So they need all the help they can get in order to appraise the situation. The energy can potentially increase up to tenfold in the upcoming tournament, and three people wouldn't be enough to keep things in control.

The other thing that's a worry besides the job as Orochi's appraisals is that they also sense a very strong, very dark, very contradicting presence coming their way. It's the stuff of nightmares for these people, and it might be what Orochi was trying to get rid of in the first place but couldn't. They heard stories, rumours about it. Most of them all linked to a strangely familiar power that originated from an ancient clan unrelated to the Kusanagi, Yasakani, and the Yata clan. They believed it originated from another ancient clan, the Hachijo clan. Stories they've heard so far all lead to a conclusion that the clan made the deal with a devil, much like the Yasakani clan in the past but the power they received was surpassed that of the Riot of The Blood both Iori and Leona possesses. And it lacks the short lifespan of the Yagami bloodline.

These powers couldn't be controlled by will in the first place. But its users through time have perfected it, incorporating the power into their fighting style. It can simply be an enhancement agent allowing them to achieve some superhuman feats, like surviving for longer in fights against divine beasts. But in its ultimate form, it completely transforms its users into monsters, and users of high mastery are able to utilize this to its full potential, bringing it into control without causing physical or mental strain. They're also able to transform at will because of this, and that's the scary part. Sure after a while having that power can corrupt its users' behaviour but as long as it can be tamed, it won't affect them too much. Probably only to an extent of making face-heel turns.

This power came into picture some time before the 14th KOF tournament started. A war that's essentially turned into World War IV then died down to some sort of a little feud between two rivalling companies broke out. One party emerged victorious but at the expense of a lot of parts around the world being driven to disbanding, swept from existence, or simply left deprived of their resources. After that war, many people talked about its victor, a man of charisma and unrelenting level of evil. He previously had been exposed to the world for having said devilish power, with clear footages of him engaging that power. This lead to a lot of unrest that forced both battling parties to end the war as soon as possible. But the war ending didn't mean the said man's evil ways end as well. Now he's after world domination, and he'll gladly take on whoever stands in his way.

Said man still needs to find answers to the origins of his power though. It's rumoured to be originated to an unlikely mother, later on revealed to be part of the Hachijo clan, the true owners of said powers. He threw the only person who knew it all into a volcano, so he's currently on his own here.

Mature is thinking of all those things while she's greeted by a number of familiar faces, all she's not hostile towards. One's a robe-clad charismatic man, one's a little kid, one's a woman wearing mid-top heels and has bangs covering her eyes, and one's wearing a cropped top with opened buttons.

The robe-clad man begins to speak, "So this is where it'd ended up?"

Mature replies, "Seems like it, shame we didn't get here a lot sooner."

Then Vice follows up, "But to think it at one point existed after all that happened, along with you guys and many others who've been resurrected. That Verse creature was something. But it's completely gone now, all that's left is a lot of fallen souls scattered all over the planet."

The cropped top man then asks the group, "So who got here before us?"

Vice answers, "You know who."

The cropped top man asks again, "You mean THOSE guys? That can't be. How did they get here so fast?"

Mature replies, "Apparently one of them didn't participate in the tournament, instead worked behind the curtain investigating the tournament, and came up with a lot of information regarding that creature they defeated at the end of the tournament. We overheard only some of them, so we couldn't be sure. Even Yagami didn't even tell anything to us. How rude of that guy."

The woman with eye-covering bangs challenges Mature's explanation, "You were his teammates and you didn't even suspect anything? He didn't lose his powers somewhere along the way did he?"

Mature replies, "He did at one point, but he's retained it. He seems stronger than ever, and also more composed than ever. It's true that he'll still attack Kyo Kusanagi on sight, but he seemed to have resorted to a more methodical way to lure him out. That also allowed him to control his Orochi powers, same can be said for Leona."

The robe-clad man follows up, "That's because Orochi wasn't even mentioned at all. When Orochi was brought into picture the two of them couldn't rest easy, easing them to their Orochi powers that way."

Vice argues, "They both seemed fine, though. Even after the tournament is concluded and all those resurrections have taken place."

The robe-clad man follows up again, "That's probably due to them being able to take actions before Orochi fully materializes. From what I heard and experienced everyone that fell and formed these craters didn't exactly come fully materialized. They're like conceived babies, protected, and allowed to grow out. When the growing process was complete, they're all simply reborn. But they're not indestructible pre-materialization, as proven here."

The little kid responds, "So all is lost for us?"

Robe-clad man replies again, "No, not entirely. After all, it's the force of nature itself, no one can ever completely kill it, otherwise it'd be the end for us too."

Little kid asks, "So do I get to play host again? Frankly speaking it's kinda scary at first, but as it grows stronger I began to feel easy, reaching potentials I didn't know I had."

Robe-clad man comforts the kid, "It chooses its own host. At that time it had to be you. Next time it might be me, or anyone in possession of the Orochi powers. But the enhancements you felt were natural, it's in all of us. We can only see who it chooses to be its host."

Cropped-top man ponders, "I heard talks about a really big fighting tournament coming up. This, as they say it, will be the biggest thing ever, as if KOF wasn't already that big. Could it be that you gathered us here to help you out summoning it at that tournament?"

Robe-clad man responds, "Yeah, I heard. In fact, didn't you get an invitation? You guys were legit part of the tournament back then. I heard they're trying to reach out to all of us to make that tournament merrier."

Cropped-top man pulls out a sealed letter, understanding it might be the invitation the other man talks about, "Oh this is the invitation? But I only got one and there are six of us."

Robe-clad man doesn't feel any concern at all. He has a plan in mind.

"Well, not all is lost. You three go to that tournament. Investigate it for us. It's true that there has never been a fighting tournament this big before, even KOF tournaments never actually get this big. That being said, the amount of energy gathering around during the tournament will be bigger than ever, and we can't simply miss that. Therefore, having more personnel on board wouldn't hurt at all. We will also be investigating, without actually taking part in the tournament. Besides, I'd rather not run into old adversaries for now. I'm not quite there yet."

Little kid replies, "Sure, we'll handle them should there be any encounters. Although I'm still not quite sure of what kind of investigation you want us to do."

Robe-clad man thinks for a second, then replies, "Well, you're free to do anything but do it subtly. Ask around casually, eavesdrop on anything you might find relevant, and analyse fighters you go up against. I wouldn't suggest violence outside of sanctioned fighting, though. I don't want you guys to get heat at all, and the more heat you get, the more likely they find us all out. Not to mention other parties who might be interested in harnessing Orochi's powers for their own benefits. They probably won't be participating in the tournament but the likeliness of them crashing in uninvited is pretty high. I wouldn't suggest engaging these parties as soon as you see them, so see what you can get. Befriend them if you can, it'd be of great help for us. Although that'd be difficult. And make sure you guys don't get eliminated early. We need you to be out there long enough to gather a lot of info on the field."

Cropped-top man asks, "What if we encounter 'them'?"

Bangs woman answers, "We act indifferent. Just say we're there for the fun. I know it's inevitable for us to run into them but at least we won't be encountering them all at once. Whether they'll attack us when they see us is still not certain. However, it's best not to attack first. If we're gonna do this right, we can't let ourselves get compromised early."

Everyone concurs, then Mature brings up another topic, "On another matter, do any of you feel a sort of dark presence coming from somewhere?"

Little kid answers, "Now that you mention it, yeah, I do. It feels very contrasting to Orochi."

Cropped-top man follows up, "This can't be from those three."

Robe-clad man provides a little explanation, despite not knowing what it actually is,

"Yeah, I feel it as well. This definitely isn't the Sacred Treasures. I assume this is related to the tournament as well. To think something like this would surface now of all times, in preparation for that special tournament. The coincidence is just too convenient."

Vice asks, "If this is something very contrasting to Orochi, what is it? And why the contrast? Could this be that one power I once heard?"

Robe-clad man answers again, "It has the following descriptions; Originated from an ancient clan, a by-product of a curse, and it's easily far more superior on paper compared to even our powers."

Cropped-top man concludes for himself, "So it's most likely not the Yagami blood?"

Vice shrugs, "No, I know Yagami, and it's definitely not from him. Sure he's been able to restrain himself but even when he lost it he never gave off this kind of vibe. If anything, I assume this is something Orochi has sworn to destroy given its contrasting feel to it."

Mature continues, "And here I thought the only thing Orochi doesn't like is those three combining their forces."

Robe-clad man interrupts, "Well, well. It's true that people see us as evil, but even they might share the same point of view regarding this dark presence."

Bangs woman then begs to ask a question, "So what do we know about this dark presence so far? Is this some kind of otherworldly powers? Perhaps something not of this Earth?"

Robe-clad man explains, "Well, aside from the aforementioned characteristics, from what I can acquire so far, its users can utilize it by free will, and it can be used in many ways. But its supposed final form lets the users transform themselves to their own forms of demons. This may vary to each. But in its early stages, it's very hard to control as it can completely take over its user subconsciously. Once mastered, it can be quite frightening for anyone before it. And as it's associated with the devil, it erases whatever moral values its users have. Although people of mixed bloods are more susceptible to this. This power seems to have its counterbalance too, its presence and capabilities are contrasting ones too, although its origin remains unknown."

Cropped-top man looks troubled, "Well that's disturbing. But it's interesting as well. I didn't know it's once a thing of interest for Orochi despite it having its own counter. Could this counter a part of it too?"

Little kid replies, "If it is, then it's certainly something I've never heard before."

The scene goes silent for a few minutes, then Vice breaks the silence,

"How about we do some work? Standing around here isn't gonna do us any good, nor will it awake Orochi. We've got a lot to dig. The three of you can go prepare right away."

Robe-clad man cuts in, "Wait, Vice. I got something else I need to tell you and Mature."

Vice turns to the robe-clad man, "What is it?"

Robe-clad man approaches Vice, grabbing her shoulder and glances at Mature, "I need you two to team up with Yagami, as per usual. That guy must be feeling really lonely without you. Plus, he's probably got the invitation by default so just approach him nicely. I need more people on the ground, but don't act like you five know each other down there. We'll set up a meeting spot somewhere for situation reports. Should you guys get to fight each other just fight, but do it without raising eyebrows. Given back then all of us weren't seen together we gotta use it to our advantage. And definitely don't kill each other, although I suspect you already know this. Don't worry about me. I'll manage."

Vice answers, "Understood."

 **That wraps up this chapter. Now a lot of you guys not too familiar with KOF might have questions over who are bangs woman and little kid and so on. So here goes.**

 **Robe-clad man: Goenitz, final boss of KOF 96**

 **Little kid: Chris, part of Orochi/New Faces/sub-boss team in KOF 97**

 **Bangs woman: Shermie, Chris's team mate from the same game**

 **Cropped-top man: Yashiro Nanakase, Chris and Shermie's team mate from the same game**

 **I gave each characters descriptions which are closely associated to them, and I had intended on making you guess. KOF fans should be familiar with them in the first place.**

 **As usual I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please leave your reviews if you're willing to do so.**

 **I'll try updating on a more frequent basis. See you next chapter.**


	7. Old Pals Reunion at Violet Systems Pt1

**Disclaimer: All intellectual properties belong to both KOF and Tekken respectively. Other than that everything else is pure fiction as this is just a telling of what happens if Bandai Namco and SNK make a fighting game together.**

 **Here's another chapter to this collection of back stories, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Old Pals Reunion at Violet Systems Part 1**

It's 10 o'clock in the morning at Violet Systems.

Everyone is working, be it on paperwork, on R&D, or on making sure everyone's mug is filled with some tea. Situations around the world has calmed down a bit since Kazuya Mishima emerged victorious in the war between two rivalling enterprises. Whilst there are no indications of war happening anytime soon (the world can definitely be grateful for that), word on the street is a huge fighting tournament is happening. Details relating that tournament have been scarce as of late but when it was announced the world reacted in a pretty much mixed manner. Sure the preceding tournament was a success despite an uninvited guests' appearance near the conclusion of the tournament, as per KOF tradition.

The fighting tournament in question is yet to be named, but early on it was revealed that Antonov is going to host it again, although not on his own this time. The co-host is yet to be revealed but if the recent name change of the Antonov Super Arena is indicative enough, it's safe to say that fifty percent of the returning participants have a very good clue of who Antonov's co-host is. Early details of the tournament also revealed a second venue to be used for the tournament, to increase attendance and accommodate all the fights happening. The stadium in question is much smaller than the Super Arena, but still very big for an indoor stadium. Early speculations point to the Indoor Olympic Stadium (called the Olimpiski by the locals) being the second venue in question.

Despite the scarcity of details as of late, invitations have been laid out to a lot of very capable fighters around the world. Its recipients are tasked with forming a team of three fighters for the tournament. It doesn't say whether the recipients are free to throw the invitation away or just completely ignore it. Nevertheless cases of invitation letters changing hands have happened before. However the tournament organisers were fine with it, as whoever were in possession of said letters showed up and participated in the tournaments. It looks to be the same this time.

A couple of Violet Systems residents have also received invitations for the tournament. One of them was Lee Chaolan, the CEO and owner of Violet Systems; and the other was Jin Kazama, who is currently taking shelter at Violet Systems following the demise of Mishima Zaibatsu. Lee was thrilled with it, having secretly wanting to fight again after everything has calmed down. He was so thrilled he quickly set up his own team, teaming up with Lars Alexandersson and Alisa Bosconovitch. He decided the team should be named Team Violet Systems, in behalf of his company. As for Jin, he wasn't that mad to be left hanging by Lee as he's not thrilled with the possibility of teaming up with Lars and Alisa. After all, he's got his own invitation, which gives him power to choose his own teammates. Thus, Jin requested the contact information of two people he knew very well, and can be trusted. He then sent messages to both of them, saying he needed their help for something interesting as well as getting a lot of things out of his chest.

It's worth noting that Jin owes one of the two person he wanted to see a rematch, so naturally Jin called him out to make it happen and to kill time. The man in question recently went out his way to protect a vulnerable Jin, at the expense of partially losing his sight. He's currently out of the picture, most likely still adapting to his new condition. If his recent showings are to go by, people can safely say he's not bothered at all. Jin had hoped he would actually show up not just for the rematch, but also to express his gratitude for protecting him back then. Jin hopes he can bury the hatchet after the rematch regardless of result and have the man in question become his teammate for the upcoming tournament.

The other person Jin had called out was his high school friend. A girl who's secretly always have feelings for Jin. Jin was too busy fending off adversaries here and there to even notice. Even so, she hasn't given up on her feelings and she wanted to at least get it off her chest. She was also a friend of Alisa, who she met during senior year at high school.

A couple of days have passed since Jin messaged both. Neither the guy nor the girl have replied. He started to think maybe he's lost the only two people he still considered his friends. He was ready to face any consequences coming his way after all he's done. The fact that Violet Systems were so kind to go so far to rescue him and take care of him during his recovery as well as providing shelter for him was very surprising, at least to Jin. But then again, Jin was well aware that they took him in so he can at the very least finish what he started. He knew that Kazuya is still out there, and he personally wants to end the feud with his own hands. It's the only way Jin can redeem himself, and he personally thought he hasn't thanked Lee enough for saving him in the first place.

Whilst Jin wait for answers from both of them, he thought it was a good idea to work a bit. So he asked Lee if there was anything he can do to at least return some of the favour. He had been sleeping a lot, and since he's fully recovered he was looking to move out of the sickbed. Lee didn't really have assignment to give since none of his divisions were short-handed so Lee told Jin to just work himself back into shape.

A few days later, a relaxing Jin in his room, reading a book, got a text message from Lee, saying one of the two person Jin messaged has showed up at Violet Systems. Lee, who had personally greeted the guest, told the guest to wait in the lobby while he waited for Jin's answer. Jin thought about sending the guest to meet him at the rooftop, but instead decided to meet the guest herself in the lobby. So Jin got up, put on a short sleeve shirt, a regular pair of trousers, and a pair of boots. Then Jin stepped out of his room onto a lift. The room Jin's staying in was at the near top floor so it was quite a long ride in the lift. When Jin arrived at the lobby, he couldn't believe who he saw. One of the person he messaged, Ling Xiaoyu, has arrived.

Xiaoyu gasps, then runs towards Jin, hugging him tight, "Jin! OHMYGOD! It's actually you! After all you've done! After all this time! Here you are! Thank God you're not dead! Did you know how much shit you've caused and how much a lot of us were worried!?"

Jin, aware of Xiaoyu's worries, hugs her, "I know. I have a lot of people to thank for me to able to stand here, hugging you. But one at a time, okay? First of all, how are you?"

Xiaoyu releases her hug on Jin, then looks down, her cheeks blush, "Well, I'm…great. All the debacle drained almost everything in me. I almost got framed once in a desperate attempt to find you, but I eventually got out of it."

Jin is surprised, "Framed? By who?"

Xiaoyu quickly answers, the man in question's name immediately pops up into her mind, "Claudio Serafino. Guy was working alongside Heihachi and Nina when you're out of commotion. He said he's a part of a cult organization devoted to hunting down anomalies and strange powers."

Lee cuts in, "Claudio Serafino? That's his name? The mysterious man that was working with Heihachi after he reclaimed MZ? Although I'm surprised he actually spilled that much beans to you. What did you do to him?"

Xiaoyu answers, "Oh? It's a long story."

"We're listening." Said Jin.

Before Xiaoyu can tell the story, Lee cuts in again, "Actually you know what? We better do this in a private space. Let's retreat into my office. But first of all, young lady, let's get your bags sorted. You came here like you're moving into someone's living space. Fortunately for you, we do have living quarters. Get your bags to that guy over there, he'll get it to your room. You're coming with us."

Xiaoyu handed her bags to the guy Lee mentioned, then followed Jin and Lee to the lift. Although the lift they're going to wasn't the one Jin took earlier, as least to his memory.

"Hey Jin, which lift did you take to get down here?" Asked Lee.

"The one on the other side, there. It's an unusually long ride down though. I've been in faster lifts. Yours is surprisingly slow. The music matches the slow, dreary ride down too." Jin answered while glancing to the lift he mentioned.

Lee finds it hilarious that Jin poked fun at the lift, then replies, "Oh yeah that's the one close to the living quarters. Well, if you're not in such a hurry, feel free to use that one. But if say you're in a hurry, take this one, it's not that far away. And well, about the music, I'm sure it's Lars' doing changing the music again. God, Lars, why are your tastes so low-tier?"

Xiaoyu cuts in, "Says the guy wearing bright purple."

Lee flips a finger up, "It's violet. Just like the name of this place."

The lift dinged, the three got in, and they began going up the floors. Jin felt the speed in this one. He wasn't exactly impressed, but he let out the "that's what I'm talking about" face. Meanwhile Lee texted Lars, telling him and Alisa to wait for him outside his office. They arrived at the floor where Lee's office is located shortly after.

As they're walking, Xiaoyu feels the need to ask Jin something, "Hey, hey. How did you end up here? Last time I heard you were buried in the site where you found Azazel, if not dead."

Jin answers, "We have a lot of catching-up to do huh? Yeah, it's a long story. I'm keen to hear yours first, though."

A few steps later, they arrived in front of Lee's office. But Lars and Alisa were nowhere to be seen. Lee opened the door to his office, then stepped in and told Jin and Xiaoyu to come with him. A few minutes later, Lars and Alisa arrived. No one told Xiaoyu beforehand that Alisa was still alive, so she was surprised. Jin knew it as soon as he woke up.

"Alisa! You're alive." Xiaoyu called, approaching Alisa while inspecting her.

"Nice to meet you again. Yeah, I was barely alive at one point. But I'm okay now. I'm alive. Right, Xiaoyu?" Said Alisa.

"Yes you are! You seem more human than ever. I'm glad you're alive, Alisa." Xiaoyu hugged Alisa as she let her feelings slipped through her lips.

Lars butts in, "It's true that her body is mechanical and all, but well, no one told her she can't acquire human emotions. I almost didn't make it when I brought her here. But thanks to Lee, here she is. She looks a lot better, fights a lot better, and has more arsenal."

Lee looks at Lars, "I hope you would stop talking about her as if she's a weapon. She's armed and mechanical, sure. But that doesn't make her any more of a weapon than a living being. Sounds cliché, but that's what it is. After all, I heard you two are somewhat dating right now?"

Xiaoyu looks at Lee, then Lars, then Alisa, she looks bamboozled, "Dating? What? The hell? Hey, Alisa, what? Jin, do you know about this?"

Jin answers, looking up, as if it triggers something he doesn't want to remember, "I, uhh, felt the spark the first time I met Lars while Alisa worked for me. I guess I only know about this coming to fruition…..now?"

Lars scratches his head, looks down with a bit if blushes, "Well, we were on a journey together after all. I was glad that she's alive and I got to see her again. Then it just happened. Well yeah she's still learning about human emotions, but she's as human as everyone else. Well, no offense, Alisa. It's just for someone who was stuck in war situations for quite a long time, not having much to do and then get into a relationship feels kinda weird. Our feelings are mutual, nonetheless."

Lee then wanders his thoughts, "Well, I wanted to tweak her three sizes a bit, but Lars kept threatening me not to do that. Alisa just went with him. 'She already looks great the way she is' he said."

Jin cuts in, "Ehm. What's the long story you wanted to talk about earlier again, Xiao?"

Xiaoyu suddenly remember, "Oh, that. Well, I at one point broke into the Mishima Zaibatsu building by myself, hoping to find you. Then Claudio busted me and attacked me."

"You broke into MZ?" Lee asked, with a surprised look.

"Claudio?" Lars also raised the question.

Alisa then provides a short information on Claudio. "Claudio Serafino, age unknown. Leader of an Italian cult named Archers of Sirius. He was reportedly working with Heihachi Mishima after the two of them reached an agreement after a lengthy 'negotiation' in the Archers of Sirius' headquarters. He decided to not affiliate himself with Heihachi anymore sometime after that. It's surprising that he or his group aren't dead yet by now. Archers of Sirius is a group that, as they self-proclaimed, work to eradicate all the evil in secret all the while hunting down lifetime enemies in vampires and half-breeds. It's unknown whether they have ties to other influential figures in Italy, like the Pope, for example."

"I've heard of those people. They're dangerous. They wield an otherworldly power in the form of spirit projectiles, or so I've heard. It's true they don't normally meddle with normal businesses, but when anything supernatural gets mentioned, they go to work." Said Lee.

Xiaoyu cuts in, wanting to continue the story, "Can we move on? We're getting to the best part."

Everyone went silent. Then Xiaoyu continued.

"Okay, so I got busted. But I wasn't just gonna give up. There were no armed men with him, so well, I chose to fight."

"How's his fighting style?" Asked Lars.

Xiaoyu continues, "At first he fought like an average Joe despite his flamboyant look. I almost got outsmarted by one specific jump kick after another. He actually didn't open up too much, kept his distance and waited for me to make a mistake. All of his strikes looked kinda weak and a bit forced, but he knew where to aim that one jump kick. Luckily I was mostly unharmed and I was able to hit him, eventually. He's pretty well built, took me a while to floor him."

"Doesn't sound like much of a fighter to me. But to think Heihachi worked with him…" Jin concluded.

Xiaoyu continues again, "He didn't look like much at first but then he got up, distanced himself, made a bow-shooting pose, and suddenly an arrow-like projectile appeared, which he fired at me. I barely avoided it at first, just whistled away from my head. That made the fight harder for me. He kept distancing himself, kept shooting, and grazed me a couple of times. I did nothing but avoiding the shots at first, hoping to find an opening. But he was such a dick, he resorted to multiple arrows in hopes to bring me down. Thank God he didn't fire a flurry on them up in the air!"

"Okay, so how did you beat him?" Asked Lee.

"Well, all those shooting eventually took its toll on him, that's when I struck back. His shots got weaker. He was defenceless after that. A couple of strikes here and there, then I sent him to the wall. The fight was over."

Everyone congratulated Xiaoyu for it, especially Jin and Alisa. Then Xiaoyu explained the part where she almost got framed.

"After that, he told me that we happened to be looking for the same person in Jin, then asked for my cooperation. He said he saw a very strong fighter in me and that it's only gonna get harder from there on. Since I was curious about his background, I did a little research. That's when I found out about who he really was, and what his and his group's goals were. I hung around him for some time, then after the operation in which your party and Nina's party were fighting for Jin, I turned on him. I didn't give him much of a chance, smacked him against a control screen. I was able to fend off the guards there, and I got out of the place. I then switched to a burner phone, in case he decided to track me down. Since I got here unscathed and no one followed me, I can safely say he lost me."

Lars sighs, feeling a little upset, "Ah great, now I have to tell the boys to prepare for an attack from a bunch of holy arrow-shooting bastards."

Lee chuckles, calming Lars down, "Relax, not all of them does holy damage. Only the higher-ups, including Claudio. Besides, she's been using a burner phone since then. Smart move."

Then Lars asks another question, "But how did Jin messaged her?"

"E-mail. No one tracks the location of an e-mail account." Said Jin.

"Wait, didn't you include your location, which is here, in that e-mail?" Asked Lars again.

"I didn't. I included Mishima Poly's location in it, in which I told one of your men to place a letter containing this location. I assumed you've made that letter disappear, no, Xiao?" Jin replied.

"Yup, burned it." Xiaoyu answered.

"Good." Jin breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure Claudio has better things to do than looking for a girl who beat her twice anyway. But just in case, be ready for anything as always, Lars." Lee followed up.

"By the way, didn't you message someone else, Jin?" Asked Alisa.

Jin answered, "I did, and I'm still waiting for him to answer, or to show up here."

Jin turned his attention back to Xiaoyu.

"Xiao, you know why I told you to come here, right?"

Xiaoyu answers, "I know. I heard about that tournament. It's on TV screens anywhere when it's first announced. You said you need two teammates, who's the other?"

Before Jin could answer, the phone in Lee's desk rang. Lee picked it up. Apparently the front desk at the lobby told him the man Jin could be looking for has arrived. Lee told the front desk to ask the guy to wait for a bit.

"Speak of the devil. Where do you want him, Jin?" Asked Lee as he glanced at Jin.

Jin answers, showing a slight sign of excitement, "Finally. I wanted to send him to meet me at the rooftop, but I've been thinking about doing it in a controlled environment. I was thinking about the room next door while we listened to Xiao's story. It looks big. Do people use it?"

"Oh, that room? No, no. It's just an empty room with no purpose at the moment. But the lights are working. You wanna meet him there?" Lee responded.

"Yeah, send him there. Tell him I've been expecting him." Said Jin.

"Excellent." Lee replied as he led Jin to a door to the room next door he just unlocked.

* * *

 **Alright, we got a fight in our hands in the next chapter!**

 **Now some of you probably knew who Jin will face, but I'll keep the anonymity for now.**

 **I had a hard time deciding which team was gonna have their back story made, then I tracked back to the first one. And here we are. I initially wanted to make the story a one-part story just like my previous two but I need more time to narrate the fight that's about to happen. Besides, this is the longest chapter in this series so far, without the upcoming fight alone.**

 **As always, leave a review and put this series in your favorites tab if you'd like to. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**


End file.
